Super Saiyan Primal God(Atarious Version)
Super Saiyan Primal God is the form any Saiyan or Saiyan Hybrids can access so long as they in some way possess Primal and God ki. Despite appearing like a Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan Primal, the abilities far outclass both Super Saiyan 4 and Blue. This form is apart of an entirely different branch of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, or Super Saiyan Primal despite possessing Ki from each branch. How It's Obtained... This form can be achieved in multiple ways. The first is for a Saiyan to have once attained the Super Saiyan God form but not have pursued the path of God Ki and years later acquired Super Saiyan 4. The result of this is a version of Super Saiyan Primal God that retains the same physical appearance and aura as Super Saiyan 4. The Second is for a Saiyan to have pursued the path of God Ki but was exposes to Blutz Waves before attaining Super Saiyan Blue. The resulting appearance is also much like Super Saiyan 4 yet possesses a red aura instead of a golden aura. The Third is for a Saiyan to possess Super Saiyan 4 and be exposed to God Ki by means of fighting a Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan Rosé. The resulting appearance of this form is a blue-furred Super Saiyan 4 that also gains the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. The Forth and final known way to attain this form is by meeting the requirements for the Super Saiyan God Ritual while simultaneously fusing by means of Potara or Fusion Dance. This will result in a being with red hair and a golden aura, although this beings power is great it will lose any and all God Ki after the fusion expires due to neither fusees possessing God Ki for themselves. The reason behind the difference in appearance is unknown and despite this drastic change in appearance, it has no effect on power output whatsoever with the exception of fusion. The power multiplier of this form is 2.5x the power output of Super Saiyan Blue. Despite this form initially possessing greater power than Super Saiyan Blue. Blue can make up this difference in power by means of Ki control, simultaneously Super Saiyan Primal God can also increase its power by Ki control in order to keep or increase this difference in power. Power and Usage Super Saiyan Primal God grants the user access to both Primal and God Ki and due to this is gifts the user a ridiculous boost in power. Additionally, it also grants the user the ability to absorb Ki, Godly or otherwise and does so at an astonishing speed and efficiency that outclasses both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan 4. The form will subconsciously heal minor wounds thanks to the Godly Ki the form retains. This form can also store borrowed Ki from other Saiyans within itself for use later if the user doesn't need it immediately. Despite possessing great power the form seems to not require too much Ki to activate or maintain, although if the user uses too much energy they can consequently drop out of the form. This form is not recommended to be used in conjunction with any kind of fusion due to the power output consuming too much of the fusions time and should only be used when needed and with content to finish the fight. The form also seems to increase the user's height and muscle mass but not to the degree Super Saiyan 4 does. Unlike any previous Super Saiyan form a user of this form will always appear as a teenager no matter the users age or previous physical state, this is due to the Primal energy that the form generates and as so will raise the power of the user to nearly the perfect prime physical condition due to the Primal-God Ki combination. This form can regenerate power by means of either continuous Blutz Waves or by borrowing the Ki of other Saiyans. Much like Super Saiyan Blue, this form cannot be used effectively without proper Ki control as it uses 3 different Ki's like a power source. This form grants the user near perfect invulnerability to time changes just as Super Saiyan God does with the drawback of the user momentarily losing their memory prior to the change in time and will normally need someone or something to cause them to remember. This form can be used in correlation with KaioKen and the techniques advanced capabilities. Due to the nature of the form, it grants the user the ability to sense God Ki but doesn't make their own Ki insensible to mortals. Paths 'Super Saiyan Primal God Kaio-ken' By using Kaio-ken alongside this form an individual can boost their already incredible power from 2x up to 35x depending on their level of Ki control. 'Super Saiyan Primal God Rosé' This variant of the form is attained if the user of the form attained a God-Level soul before or after achieving Super Saiyan Primal God. The different color is due to the Saiyan having a God soul their by making them an actual deity, it should be noted that a Saiyan can only accomplish this form after he/she already possesses Super Saiyan 4 as t he God soul will not allow the Saiyan to attain Super Saiyan 4. This form will also endow the user with even greater Ki control that Super Saiyan Primal God. 'Rage Empowerment This path gives the user a 2-4 time power boost due to the anger the Saiyan experiences. 'Perfected' This path in truth is just the full utilization of the power that a Saiyan experiences in the first few moments after the activation of the form. By sealing the extreme power of Super Saiyan Primal God their power can increase dramatically but required the Saiyan time to seal the power within their body. This increases their power 25 times over. 'Ultra-Full-Power Primal God' This is an advanced level of Super Saiyan Primal God that is achieved by absorbing a Saiyan's energy that is either of a Primal or Godly nature. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Godly Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Primal Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Primal-God-Super Saiyan Branch Category:Super Saiyan Theory(Atarious) Category:Forms Obtained by Godly Ki Manipulation